


Sparkle

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [5]
Category: I Love You to Death (1990)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crystals, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Mystic, One Word Prompt Meme, Phrase Prompt, Prompt Fic, Shine, Sparkle, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparkle. It is what Devo sees in Carla as she smiles at him. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new oneshot I cooked up, as I was inspired by the 1990 film I Love You to Death. It's pretty amazing, especially the scene where the Boca kids, Dominic and Carla, come into the pizza restaurant. I heard the phrase that Devo says to Dominic: "Mystic crystal, let it shine. Spikes just like a porcupine". That line is really amazing. Then I was wondering how Carla would see it if Devo said that to her – and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Summary: Sparkle. It is what Devo sees in Carla as she smiles at him.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at TriStar Pictures own I Love You to Death. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Sparkle

Sparkle.

The shine in Carla’s eyes as Devo looks at her. The smile on her face as she catches his own grin that adorns his face. She knows that she is his friend, that her father trusts him and that her mother and grandmother see him as part of their family. Carla knows that no matter what happens, come crimson fire or high water, she will always be friends with Devo no matter what.

“Mystic crystal, let it shine! Spikes just like a porcupine,” says Devo, and Carla giggles. The sound of her laughter, bubbling like champagne, is music to his ears. It’s like violins playing a beautiful tune, and like dancers moving themselves along to the music.

And yet, she knows that this is one of the cutest moments of her childhood. Devo is one of the coolest people she’s ever seen or met in her life. As her beautiful chocolate locks flow like water down her back, Devo notices, and gives her a secret smile. She returns it, and feels full of one thing.

Hope — hope for the future, and hope knowing that when the day comes of everyone else turning their back on her, that Devo will always be there for her. Carla smiles, and then heads over and hugs him, and he hugs her tightly back.

He knows it too. He knows that she will always be in his heart no matter what happens down the line, and that they will always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this oneshot as much as I liked writing it. After all, River Phoenix himself would be proud.
> 
> RIP  
> River Jude Phoenix  
> (August 23, 1970—– October 31, 1993).
> 
> You are dearly and terribly missed by all of us, but you also have a new life in Heaven.
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, and spur me to write more as well. :)


End file.
